Independent Nations Alliance
| rank = #59 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 9.07 | powerstat = | infantry = 3,250 | vehicles = 20 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 2 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} Welcome to the The Independent Nations Alliance Wiki A group of small nations founded for securities and various reason. The INA was formed by a member of Ansonite federation, and based on the structure of the Federation. We don't require much to join us, even you just sign up in this game. That's how are we welcome new player. The Alliance now seem to be small, but everything must start from small. 'The Independent Nations Alliance' is a Pixel Nation's alliance, founded on May 25, 2013. Charter Inception We (INA), the members of the Independent Nations Alliance (hereafter INA), hereby create this document to ensure the protection of the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations includes in this federation, as a formal alliance that embraces and supports global peace and incooperation. We join together by spirits of Unity and Freedom, bless by Gods in the sky and fates of different nations. Promise to leading forward to Welfare, International recognize, technology,... The INA may be weak but may us be unity as one, help each other in war and economical, even in welfare and research. We DO NOT volunteer to join any unreasonable war against any peacefully nations. Hereby, any member break any rules that have been listed above will be expel out of this Alliance. 1 MEMBERSHIP * 1.1 Application * 1.11 Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application, * 1.12 Applicants may not be members of another alliance during the time of the application * 1.13 Applicants must be accepted by the Excutives and Senate to become a member. * 1.2 Expulsion and Probation * 1.21 An INA Member can be expelled from INA or put on Probation under the following conditions; * 1.211 A breach of this charter, * 1.212 Conduct unbecoming an INA Member, * 1.213 Conduct intended to aid an enemy of INA, * 1.214 Refusing an order from a superior officer (order that pertains to the benefits and goodwill of the Alliance), President * 1.215 No dual membership. No INA Member may be a member of another alliance. * 1.22 An INA Member can be expelled by the following methods; * 1.221 By the order of The President of the Alliance, * 1.222 By the votes of Senate to be expel for various reason. 2 STRUCTURE * 2.1 The Command and Government Structure of INA, * 2.11 The President * 2.12 Vice President * 2.13 The Senate (HR) * 2.14 Cabinet Officials * 2.14a Department of Foreign Affairs * 2.14aa Embassador * 2.14ab Truce Policies Minister * 2.14b Department of Finance * 2.14ba Ministry of Monetary and Financial Control * 2.14c Department of Interior Defence and Policies Senative * 2.14ca Ministry of Interior Defense * 2.14cb Ministry of Policies, Charter Proposal and Drafting * 2.2 The President * 2.21 Elected for every 4 months, be reponsible for any lost of the Alliance, any fault that he or she has made. And will be force to resign if made too many fault and by the agreement of most INA members. * 2.22 Have nearly absolute power on making desicions and choices. But must have agreement from Excutives (V.President) * 2.23 Appoints members to all high government positions as listed in section 2.1 * 2.27 Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for The President * 2.28 A new election for the new President will be hold after 1 or 1.5 weeks after the resignation of the previously President. In that period of time, the V.President will hold the position until the election is hold. * 2.3 Vice President * 2.31 The power of Vice President shall be bestowed upon at least one term appointment from The Senate or The President, * 2.32 Acts as the head of the Senate Council * 2.4 The Senate * 2.41 The number of Senators shall be determined by The President, usually about 1 - 5 members * 2.42 Act as an advisory council for The President to help in decision making. * 2.43 Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon with the President * 2.44 May draft and present amendments to this charter for ratification, * 2.45 May appoint Cabinet Officers to all position in each and every department, * 2.46 May expel a member from the alliance with a majority vote, * 2.47 Impeachment/Removal * 2.471 The President may remove a Senator at his discretion, or by a popular vote by most of INA members 3 FOREIGN AFFAIRS * 3.1 General Policy * 3.11 The Alliance shall negotiate treaties and agreements, establish embassies, work towards cease-fires, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. * 3.2 Attacks on the Alliance * 3.21 INA will view any attack on a member as an act of war, whether this attack be a war declaration, sanctioning of the nation, or spying on the nation. INA reserves the right to respond with any means at it's disposal. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. * 3.3 Treaties * 3.31 It is the sovereign right of INA to engage in treaties with other alliances of its choice. * 3.32 The approval or nullification of a treaty must be approved by both The President ,Vice President and the Ministry of Foreign Affrairs 4 FINANCE * 4.1 General Policy * 4.11 The Department of Finance shall maintain the financial assets of the INA. The Department shall administer aid and loans and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate financial status at full potential capability of the alliance * 4.12 A loan only may possible if the permission is granted by the ministry of Finace and with the limit of each loan is 1.000.000 per loan and only loan 2 - 3 times ( 2 millions - 3 millions ) * 4.13 If a member is in a debt with more than 2 times loaned, that nation will not be allowed to loan and can only be loan if the tax sum equal the debt. Each member can pay by disposal to the bank 5 NUCLEAR POLICY * 5.1 General Policy * 5.1 If a member of INA is attacked with a nuclear weapon, INA will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes, with no government approval necessary, * 5.2 The release of first strike nuclear weapons may only be made once permission has been granted by The President. * 5.3 No member may own Nuclear warhead and if allowed, only below 3 warhead for each nation. 6 AMENDMENTS * 6.1 It is recognized that as INA grows, so shall this charter. As such, amendments may be proposed to this charter by the Senates pursuant. Current Government Wars None Ally organizations Ansonite Federation Potential threats None Embassies Federation of Ansonite (planning)